


Adar & Ion: Where is it?

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, eye tearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princeling Legolas is searching for something. The king, Thranduil is trying to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Where is it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Where is it? 1/1  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta: nautika  
Rating: K  
Warning: Very fluff. Eye-watering? Tissues?  
Disclaimer: Not mine never were.  
Spoiler: Total AU. ROTK.  
Summary: Princeling Legolas is searching for something. The king, Thranduil is trying to help.  
Note: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

 _  
_

* * *

_Prompt # 30: Find_

* * *

  
 **Mirkwood**

Princeling Legolas wandered in desperation from room to room in the large palace.

King Thranduil stared at his elfling in shock and concern, not knowing what was going on.

"Greenleaf? What are you doing?" Thranduil asked.

"Ada, I am searching for something, and I do not remember where I left it…" Legolas explained as he kept searching.

"Could you tell your ada, what is it that you are looking for, so I could help you?" Thranduil asked his elfling, as he hoped that Greenleaf tells him.

"This is a surprise for you Ada…" Greenleaf softly answered his ada.

"So… where is it?" Thranduil asked, noticed in every door that was opened the mess that was inside, and then he asked, "Legolas, you searched everywhere, are you certain that it is in the palace?"

Legolas nodded over him, and then he mumbled, "Here it is… I find it… Ada… I find it…"

"What? What is it?" Thranduil asked in curious.

"You need to turn around Ada… it is a surprise…" Legolas teased his father.

Legolas waited until his father turned around and then, he walked over him, and asked him to kneel as he wished to give him what he found.

"What did you find, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, as he waited for his elfling to end the suspense.

"The kiss that lost…" Greenleaf answered and kissed his father's cheek.

Thranduil smiled and took the elfling into a deep hug.

* * *

 _Please let me know what you think? Love it?_


End file.
